


A Game Of Chance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry And Snape Play a game of monopoly, a very intresting offer is made for the chance to re roll, quickly things become confuses for snape, Harry wants him, but snape wont beleive it. HP/SS Anal,Oral





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A Game Of Chance 

 

A/N: This story has two parts, or chapters. It is written in Snape’s POV. And a slight warning that he will be very out of character, and that his mind set is very up and down, almost like he’s going crazy. My I think it works perfectly for the story. So PLEASE REVIEW. This is my first Potter/Snape, and I have an idea for a much longer story for them. If this one gets good reviews then I will be far more comfortable with the next one. Which will have a much more in character Snape. And he won’t be half as crazy. So I hope you like the first part. OH all of the Harry Potter world does not belong to me, belongs to J.K Rowling 

 

 

Part One

 

I glare across the table, Potter glares right back. Next to him Weasley pick’s up the dice and rolls “9, bloody hell Harry I landed you right on Snape’s best property”, Weasley wines. I look back at Potter he snuck out a thin boney white hand out of his thick blanket to snatch up the dice; he gives me another glare which is interrupted with a fit of coughing. Secretly the young mans state frightens me. He had destroyed Voldemort just a month ago, but at the price at his own health, Poppy was at a loss as to how to cure him, he wasn’t dying, but just looking at him made it clear that something was wrong. 

 

McGonagall was sitting next to me; I saw her frown from the corner of my eye. I look at my property card, trying to push Potter’s poor health out of my mind. “ with a hotel on Boardwalk that comes to a grand total of 2000 play notes, pay up Potter”, I have to admit I rather enjoyed the game Monopoly, A Game Of Chance it said on the box, why not every thing else has been. I send my best smirk across the table, I know potter doesn’t even have half of the money needed; he was going to loss, for once. “You know I don’t have the money Snape” potter speaks with all the strength he had embodied just a month ago “Professor Snape, Harry”, McGonagall and Granger chimed at the exact moment. It makes potter smile, a big gorgeous smile, which could easily beckon men to their deaths, I fight my hardest not to be one of those men, not to show him that it affects me.

 

“ Are you asking for another roll Potter, don’t think your fame will get any thing out of me” I hiss at him, It is true, no matter if he did save my life and free me from the dark lords hand, he chant be getting any hand outs from me. “Harry will suck your cock if you let him roll again” Weasley almost yells out, now that is an interesting offer. “Ron” Granger shriek’s, I say nothing for the moment, I am honestly thinking the offer over. Minerva is still stunned, as it seems Potter is, But I will be damned if I Don’t see pure arousal flash across his face, if only for a moment, and many times before, don’t forget that Severus. Quite sudden Potter blushes a very deep shade of crimson, making his bone white skin look alive for the first time in weeks. 

“Mr. Weasley ten points from Gryffindor, for for for, what you just suggested”, Minerva spits out, rather flustered. “ Oh come on Professor, Harry’s of age, and its not like Snape is one of his professors any more, and you know were no longer students”, Weasley fusses , Minerva doesn’t answer but simply left the table. Granger is still in a great state of shock. Potter starts to come out of it, he lands a rather hearty punch on Weasley arm, “ your deranged, bewitched, crazy as a hatter”, potter would have continued, but Weasley interrupted “ we cant lose to him Harry, no way, take one for the team mate” Weasley teased a bit. I find it interesting that potter hasn’t refused out right. 

“ what do you mean we Ron, I’m the one playing him”, Potter hisses back, “ but I’m the one rolling for you” Weasley answers, Potter has the unmistakable look of murder in his eyes, and oh god to my exquisite torture potter lick’s his full pink lips, it would be bliss to have those lips around my cock. “I accept the offer; now take your second roll”. What can I say, it’s hard not to fall desperately in love with Harry Potter, and I'm pretty sure he wants me as much as I want him. Why he does I cant understand for the life of me, I’m old, mean, ugly beyond all mention, and have never been civil to him or his friends, yet there is that look again; and now I’m certain it was a good chance to take. 

 

Potter just stares at me all signs of his blush gone, his eyes are wide, and I have stunned the poor young man again. Slowly his hand moves over the board, he puts his piece back where it was and he rolls, this time a saving grace of 12, rather sudden I’m hard as rock, and all I can think of is kissing Potter senseless. Potter say’s almost nothing the rest of the game, but has taken over rolling and moving his piece; Weasley doesn’t seem too broken over it. 

For two hours we play this way, and by Merlin Potter wins, Potter doesn’t just beat me, he destroys me, how does he do it, how does he manage to always come out the victor, I hate him all over again, but I am weak and I love him again almost instantly, I am truly doomed, a quick blowjob wont even breach the surface of the pleasures I want to share with potter. Yes he is the death of me, and I welcome him with open arms. I pray that he will do the same to me, Rape has never interested me. Potter stands, slowly and painfully, I hear his joints pop, again I am forced back to the horrible fact that my secret love is, well damn what Poppy says, my Harry is wasting away, dying right in front of my eyes. 

 

Potter extends his hand to me, something he’s never done before, I take his thin hand in mine, frightened by how cold it is, but his grip is strong, it matches mine, and I think for a moment that his thumb caresses me, most likely he is shivering, either from the cold he only seems to feel or from disgust of touching me. And now I am not sure if I have been seeing desire in his eyes, it could be easily something I have forced my self to see, after nightly dreams of Potter confessing his all consuming love for me, how could I not see it in his eyes. Yes that explain every thing, Potter has no interest in me, No desire, no love for me. And now I wish Potter had let The Dark Lord to kill me. 

 

My hand drops, as Granger Pulls Harry away from me, the only thing she can do from saving her dear friend from the Horrible Potions professor, I don’t think so Ms. Granger, “ Mr. Potter if you will follow me”, I say as I stand up, potter goes to move out of Grangers grasp, Granger will have none of it. “Hermione, you really think that’s what is going to happen, I will be spending the whole night cleaning the stock room” Potter tells granger to reassure her, but I know he doesn’t believe a word of it. Granger looks at me, Weasley has started to pull her away, I find it odd that he isn’t throwing a fit, perhaps there is more behind this offer then I thought, at least I can hope. Granger laugh’s, something is defiantly going on that I’m not aware of. 

 

“Harry it was silly of me to think such a thing”, she lets go of potters arm; he’s mine now, at least for a few precious moments. Potter turns to me, he says nothing, but I know he is following me as I head for my living space in the dungeons. Harry stops a few feet behind me giving me privacy to say my password, it’s very considerate of him. I usher him into my living space, he’s the first person to ever enter it-save Albus, and if it were up to me he world never leave. I watch him as he looks around, always so curious, its one of the many reasons I love him. 

I sit on my old worn leather couch, I’m at a loss now of what to do, certainly I can’t just take my cock out and ask him to suck it; or can I. I realize that he’s been watching me, to my relief he doesn’t appear scared, he is just standing in front of the fire, for the warmth no doubt watching me. He walks over to me, still watching me with those emerald eyes. I unbutton my slacks, as he gets on his knees, is this really happening. Potter rests his arms along my thighs, I lean back thankful he’s taken over. He caress my hardness with his cheek and nose, slowly easing it out of the material, I gasp when the first hint of his breath caress over the head and shaft.

Why oh why is he teasing me this way, I had fully expected him to get right down to it, the quicker I cum the faster he can leave, but no he graces the head with a soft flick of his tongue, lapping away the pre cum, the quick sensation is to much for me to remain silent I shout, and potter seems pleased with the reaction. He takes me into the heat of his mouth, I cry out again, this time a tear slides down my cheek. Never have I felt anything like this before, with each bob and twist of his tongue I get closer, I fell his hands move up my body, they fist and tangle themselves in my robes, he kneads into my chest much like a cat does, how did I never notice how feline this man was. 

His eyes are shut, he moans; I want desperately for him to look at me so I know he knows its me he’s doing this to, not the phantom lover in his head, the lover I know must be there, because this beautiful demon Harry Potter will never belong to me. I find the strength to stop him, his eyes are so dark, he looks at me, and there is an unexplained rage there. “ you hate me” the words are torn from my throat, his eyes soften, his bruised lips shake “ no”, I do not hear him, “ I disgust you”, again he answers no. Now I am confused, he senses it, he pushes him self up, there are no pain full pops of bone. “You do not disgust me; I do not hate you, Professor”. He speaks softly, Professor, that won’t do “Severus, please Severus”. Potter smiles, “Severus”. He does not just say it he purrs it of his lips.

 

He slides back down my body taking his previous poison, I stop him again, this time he looks annoyed with me. He has every right to be I’m preventing him from joining his dream lover again. I can not stop my self, I must hear him say it he will be the first “ tell me you love me Potter”, it is not a demand, I beg him to say it, he does not have to be told twice “ I love you, I love you Severus, I love you so much” again he takes me into his mouth, and I believe his words, he takes all of me in just once and I reach my climax with a cry, I can not control my body, I fell my fingers slid into his hair, he swallows every last drop of me until I’m limp. My eyes are closed as I fell him get up, but he does not leave, I fell his weight on the other side of the couch.

 

It takes me a minute to regain my voice, I know I’m still exposed, but I can’t find the sense to care. He shifts on the couch; his own erection visible threw his slacks. I look at him, he looks at me; he says nothing he gets up, again no pop and snap of bone, his skin looks flushed, still pale but not like before. He turns from me to the door; no it can not end this way. I lunge at him, he gasps, I pull him against my chest, and his skin is the sweetest to the tongue. I kiss his neck, his ear, he does not pull away, he is curious as to why I’m doing this to him. “ give me the night Harry, Let me love you the way that only I can, no one else will love you like I do.” I whisper it into his skin, but he has heard me. He turns in my arms.

“Other then my self you’re the only one that believes I’m dying”, his voice is sad, why does he have to remind me “no not any more, you look like you did before you finished him” he has to know that I wont let him die. “It wont last”, he kisses me, and kisses me again, “take me to your bedroom Severus”, such passion he posses at that moment, and every moment after, I truly do believe that Harry Potter loves me. I will convince him that he must never leave me, for I will love him for the rest on our days. I remove his clothing, he removes mine; he tells me he loves me again, I almost tell him that he doesn’t have to say it anymore, but I can’t. 

He lies on my bed, the bed I want him to share with me forever, but I know I will have to make do with tonight. I rest between his legs, kissing and tasting every inch of his cream tinted skin, Harry kisses his way down my jaw, he pauses to move my hair behind my ear. He continues kissing my neck and chest, he bites down at the juncture of shoulder and throat, he quickly soothes it with his tongue, I do the same to his flesh, in the days to come I wan him to see my mark on him, I want him to remember the love I gave him. 

I am hard again, and he is begging me to take him “please Severus, no more waiting, all we’ve done is waited”. In my state of mind I don’t completely grasp what he is saying only that he wants me. He wraps his legs around my waist he refuses to let me properly prepare him. “I don’t want to stop seeing your beautiful face Severus, just go slowly, you wont hurt me” he begs me, I almost laugh, I almost believe I’m beautiful. I nibble at his throat as I slowly apply more pressure at his entrance, forward and back, forward and back, I don’t break the gaze into his eyes, no pain there, just trust, just love; just love, I do laugh this time, Harry Potter has driven me insane, I have to tell him “you have turned me into a raving mad man Harry, what do you say to that”.

I am to the hilt now, I stop he has to adjust to me inside him. Potter laughs, and kissing the mark he left on me “As long as you’re my mad man, I don’t care, my beautiful crazy darling”. He tells me this against my lips, and quickly enters them with his tongue, I fight to be in control, he lets me win, I kiss him for hours, happy with his words of love, he starts to move against me, he is ready for us to start making love, no matter what tomorrow brings, tonight it will be love. I pull out, he moans at the loss, I push back in, he moans again.

Slowly we rock against each other, he kisses the sweat of my brow, “ do you really love me Severus” he has trouble forming the words, he is close, as am I. “ oh Merlin yes Harry, until my dying day” it is the truth, I can not lie to him. He does not reply, he grips my hand, or have I gripped his. Harry’s climax is a beautiful sight, it hits him with such a force, that he clings to me, like I’m his dying breath, he holds onto me. He needs me for that moment, I can not go any longer, I spill my self into him, my breath is ragged, he caress my back, his hands are shaking. My beautiful crazy darling, I always will be his, only his. If only he will be mine forever. I still can’t believe that he will be mine.

I retrieve a wash cloth from the bathroom, a cleansing spell if far too impersonal, he closes his eyes as I clean him, I can’t keep my hand off his body, so beautiful. 18 years old and the body to prove it. He lets me pull him under the covers, he snuggles into neck, and he fits perfectly there. Quickly he is asleep, I’m afraid to sleep, afraid this is all a dream, afraid I will wake up and he won’t be here. “My beautiful crazy darling” saying it aloud makes it real. I remind my self that he said it to me, “How could he love you Severus” my own mind is against me. “I really am going crazy”. I smirk into the darkness, Potter, Harry, no matter; his arm moves across my chest I close my eyes and sleep, tomorrow will happen no matter what I do. 

 

A/N I hope you like the first half, I know the style its in may be a little strange but I really like how it turned out. So please review, I want to know if the story is even worth adding the next half.


	2. Part 2

  
Author's notes: Harry And Snape Play a game of monopoly, a very intresting offer is made for the chance to re roll, quickly things become confuses for snape, Harry wants him, but snape wont beleive it. PART 2 UP NOW  


* * *

I still do not own Harry Potter, and have made absolutely no money on the story. 

Many thanks to my Beta, Lee, your perfect. Now one with the second part. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

Sadsally

 

Part 2

 

I know my bed is empty well before I open my eyes. I search for Harry with my mind; hoping that he might be in another room. He isn’t, all I have for proof of our night together is his scent. It still lingers on the sheets and pillows of my bed. How could I have been so stupid? I feel his pillow; his place in bed is still warm. 

He must have only just left; I know if I hurry I can catch up with him before he escapes the dungeons. I briefly wonder if I'm as desperate as that, the answer is yes. My robes are on in an instant, no sooner, I’m out the door and I listen for his steps in the corridor, I don’t hear him, or any one for that matter. Either I’m up very early or very late, it’s a weekend so there’s no bother of class, but I don’t like not knowing what time it is. I tell my self, as I race up the stairs in a very controlled manner, that the only reason I’m going in search of Harry is to make sure he has made it to his rooms. 

After all, his health might not have improved, normally Weasley or Granger have to help him along, I groan as I think of Potter dutifully following me last night, down the stairs through this ridiculously long corridor to my rooms. The man must have been in agony, I hurry my pace, certain I will find Harry collapsed along the stairs. But I’m wrong. 

As I enter the Great Hall, I hear Weasley and Granger speaking; I hide in the shadows to keep my presence unknown. What I hear from their conversation causes far too many emotions for me to even start to explain. But all that matters is that it’s about Harry.

 

“Ron what were you thinking? Merlin what was I thinking? How could we let it happen? How could we let Harry get his hopes up? Why did it have to be Professor Snape?” Granger whispered franticly.

“Because Harry wanted it to be him, I don’t like it, but if Snape can save Harry, then I will accept it. We can only wait and see if it worked”.

“And if it doesn’t Ronald, what then? We just close our eyes and make Harry as comfortable as possible, God, the heart break, if he’s wrong about Snape”. By the end of her speech Granger is in tears, I can’t help but feel a great deal annoyed with them. If they would just come out and say what it is I have to do to help Harry, then I would, even with pain of death.

“Well he accepted last night didn’t he? so not all hope is lost” Weasley says as most trying to convince Granger as Himself.

“Harry must fell so horrible about using Snape that way, Hermione you don’t think that perhaps Harry really cares about Snape?”

Now that’s interesting. How Potter could possibly be using me? If they mean sex, well I certainly got the fat end of that stick. What the hell is going on? I just know it has something to do with Harry’s illness. If they were still students I could at least take points from them for not getting to the damn point! 

“We have to find Harry, perhaps he’s in the hospital wing”

“Or he could still be with Snape” at that Weasley grimaced, 

What the matter Mr. Weasley? Can’t stomach the thought of your Evil Potions Master having his way with your sweet innocent Harry? 

“Should we split up? Ron I really can’t go into the dungeons I...I just cant.”

Weasley smiled “I understand, if he’s not in the dungeons then I’ll look in Gryffindor Tower.” 

Granger started up the stairs “I will meet you in Harry’s room in an hour; maybe he will end up there”.

“In an hour then”.

When Weasley turned towards my dungeons, he was more then horrified to see that I had over heard some, or possibly all, of their private conversation. “Professor, how long have you been there?”

“Long enough Mr. Weasley, now if you would be so kind as to explain what in Merlin’s name is going on with Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger and yourself.” 

Weasley looked like he wanted to argue, but he must have realized that it was pointless. “Well if you’re here, then I take it Harry isn’t in the dungeons” Weasley didn’t wait for me to confirm his suspicions. “Well I’m not sure if you’re aware, but Harry is dying, when he defeated Vol…..Voldemort, something inside Harry kind of, well, fractured, Dumbledore said that Harry’s greatest strength was his love. The love he had for his parents, for me and Hermione, his love for people in general, well turns out Dumbledore couldn’t have been more right, some how Harry managed to disconnect that from him self and he forced it into Voldemort, Yes it destroyed Voldemort, but it also tainted that force for Harry. Now Harry is left with just a memory of what love is, he knows he loves us but he can hardly say the word any more. Almost like he’s forgotten it.” Weasley was starting to mumble, and I was possibly more confused then before, but it was a relief to finally know how Harry had defeated Lord Voldemort.

“And what does that have to do with Potters current health” and not to mention that Potter was more then able to say he loved me.

“Well Harry’s body just cant handle not being able to feel love, his Magic has started to eat away at him, and well, that’s where you come in Professor” Weasley stopped only long enough to blush “you see Harry noticed some time ago that you were some what infatuated with him, Hermione was doing all this research and she finally came across a possible remedy to save Harry.” Mr. Weasley stopped and by the look he gave me, I could tell he wished for me to figure out the rest. 

“Go on”.

It was small satisfaction to see the more then mortified look on Weasley’s face.

“Well Harry had to find some one to be a surrogate if you will, someone to love him, but he couldn’t tell you because even if you do really care about him, then it still wouldn’t work, because it wouldn’t be giving selflessly. It would be done just to save him.” Weasley took a large breath, once again his eyes pleaded with me to continue the conversation. 

“ so you’re saying that Mr. Potter, having realized I was attracted to him, decided to use me for sex, in the hopes that what ever intimacy we shared would jump start his body into remembering what it is to be loved.” I couldn’t help but be disappointed with my self for letting my hopes rise, I wanted him to love me so much. If it did work then perhaps there is still hope for you Severus, perhaps Harry will understand.

“Yes exactly, but now we don’t know if it worked or not, and I swear to Merlin Snape, if you hurt Harry I will kill you. I mean of all the people to try this with, he just had to pick you” Weasley nearly shouted in frustration, “ I can’t talk any more Snape I have to find Harry, if it did work, I will tell him that your searching for him, and if not… of please let it have worked”. Weasley nearly sobbed in the end. I will be honest, it moved me.

“Well it certainly will not be because of me, I made it more than clear my feelings for Potter went well past simple attraction.” Oh yes, well past, more like all consuming love.

Weasley looked both floored and disgusted with my confession, it must be very hard for him to fathom that his enemy could save his best friend by bedding him. More so, that his best friend welcomed, and enjoyed it. 

“ I have to find Harry” I watched Weasley run off up the stairs, to really look for Harry or perhaps to find the nearest bathroom to vomit in. As long as he stayed out of my way I didn’t care. With the information I had gotten from Weasley, it was far more prudent that I track down Harry. 

I find my feet heading to the infirmary, it was as good a place as any to start. If Harry was there, healthy or not, I will tell him I love him until he believes me, I will give him more this time, absolute everything I am if it will make him better. I would cut my heart out and feed it to him if it would bring the life back into him. 

I find neither Harry nor Granger in the infirmary, nor had poppy seen Harry at all, I remember to check the clock in the infirmary, its 11:10. As I stop to think where I should go next, I also think of how long it’s been since I had slept so late. Years I tell my self, and I know had Harry slept longer that so I would have. I know that the only reason I woke was that Harry had gotten up. 

And suddenly I’m hit with how stupid I am, Harry had left right before my self, certainly his friends would have ran into him, as would have I. That is if he went that way, I feel my body run of its own accord. I’m sure what ever students see me blaze past, die of shock. Harry went further into the dungeons, not out of them as I had first presumed. I remember him telling me once, right before the final battle that he had found another entrance to the Chamber of Secrets on one of his nightly wonderings around the castle. Harry had told me where it was, not far past the Slytherin dorms. As I bound down the corridor to the Slytherin house, I searched my mind for something in Parsolmouth to open the door. 

I can remember hearing the Dark Lord use Parsolmouth to open doors in the Malfoy Manner certainly if I repeated it, the door will open. I slow down so I can examine the stones. Potter had said that there was a large limestone brick with a serpent cut into it. There you are, I find the serpent stone about two feet above my head. How Potter had managed to find it I could not even guess. 

“Well Severus, here goes nothing Siiiissstthiiii” I can only hope that the mutilated word I had just regurgitated out of my throat was good enough to open the door. I wait on stilled breath, yes, the brick starts to recede and form an archway. I hurry past the opening before the stones can realize I am an imposter. 

The room I enter is filled with the bones of small and large creatures, most certainly the many meals of the Basilisk. I try to recall the conversation between Albus and myself, during Harry’s second year. It was one of the few times I had seen Albus truly frightened for Harry. Albus had gone through every detail from Lockhart’s backfired memory charm, to Harry slowly being poisoned by the Basilisk Fang in his arm. 

The conversation had left me more than a little hopeful that perhaps this brat of a Wizard could possibly save me and the rest of the world. Then it had made me hate him more, but now as I walk threw the debris of the Chamber of Secrets looking for any sign of Harry and being confronted with the decaying body of a sixty foot Basilisk, I am truly in awe. 

The fear that courses through me from seeing the rotted shell of the basilisk nearly grounds me. I can’t even fathom what this would have been like for a twelve year old with a very much alive Basilisk out for blood. 

“Harry” I call to the empty cavern, no answer.

“Harry” I call louder, still no answer.

“HARRY” I shout, I start to think I may have been wrong about Potter being here. 

“For the love of Merlin Potter, please answer” I’m sure I sound worried and pathetic, but it doesn’t matter any more, because I am.

“Well since you said please” the voice is strained, and weak, it makes my heart fall into my knees. 

Harry is behind me, how I missed him I don’t know, he is sitting against one of the many snake head statues that line the hall. He doesn’t get up or move away as I approach him, just sits there, his eyes blank, his hands dangling over his knees, He looks like death, worse then death. I fear he has died inthose short few seconds from him calling me. 

“Harry” I stop dead in my place only a foot or more away from him. He makes no response to me calling him, nor does his body even twitch. I start to call him again but only the first letter passes my lips. 

“What do you want Professor”? Harry spits it out at me, the words are sharp like a razor, and I feel the words slice me.

He’s looking at me now, his eyes are glassy, there are tears in them now, and they fall slowly off his face one by one. He sits waiting for me to answer as he silently sobs. I watch in silent horror as a small drop of blood starts to form at the corner of his lips. He cough’s violently into his hand, I know there is blood on it, but he hides it from me.

 

“What? Nothing to say Severus? If not then leave me to die” he looks away from me, and his eyes shut, I walk the rest of the way to him. “This is where I first tasted it, where I first felt that pull of death. It’s only right that this is where I die” 

“ No, NO I wont allow it” I know I’m frantic as I take Harry into my arms, I hold him against me, he fights, but only briefly, he grips my shoulder and pushes him self back enough so he can look at me.

“And do tell what you’re going to do about it, the only thing that could possibly save me didn’t, there is nothing left to be done.” Harry has such a defeated look that I almost believe him. 

“No, It should have worked I said I loved you and I meant it, you… you idiot, why didn’t you believe me.” I kiss him to prove my point, I feel his mouth want to respond but he pulls away again. 

“Who told you?” 

“Mr. Weasley” 

“I did believe you, or at least I wanted to believe it so much that I did believe it, I woke up last night and I felt so alive, oh I felt so happy, and then this morning it was back to the pain, back to emptiness, and I thought ‘what type of fool are you Harry, Love, Love wasn’t made for you. You were born a weapon, What made you possibly think you would be allowed to love any longer?’ . But I do love you, I can’t even say it to Hermione and Ron any more, but it’s not a problem with you. But it doesn’t matter anymore, because… because… this is my destiny. Love was meant to save the world, it was never meant to save me. ” Harry grinned at me then, His teeth covered in blood, his lips almost blue. “Not much longer now Severus”.

I didn’t know what to do, I kissed him again, ignoring the copper taste of blood, I didn’t let him pull back this time, Harry slowly started to kiss me back, and I could fell Harry’s body start to convulse. I started to weep but I only held him harder, “I love you Harry, I Love you so much, I always will, As long as I live I will love you, If you want me, We’ll get bonded, we will adopt a hundred kids if you want to, knowing you Harry, you will even end up pregnant” Harry started to wheeze, but I could hear him still with his face tucked into my neck, he was kissing me there, in-between sobs of yes. Harry wanted it all too, he wanted every thing I did.

Harry held me tight, he was still convulsing, I wanted to kiss him again but his teeth were clamped shut to the point that they were grinding, “don’t… let go…of me” Harry managed to hiss it through his teeth. 

I didn’t, I held him with every thing I had, I already knew that I would hold onto him long past his last breath, which, by the way his body was thrashing, and his breathing was coming, would be very soon. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you Harry, if I could do it all again…” 

Suddenly Harry gasped, his body started to calm, his breathing slowed and regulated “what’s happening, Severus. I feel strange….. I feel good”. Harry started to laugh almost manically. “I’m alive, bloody fucking Hell Severus, I’m ok.” 

Harry pulled away so I could look at him, but he didn’t leave my arms. Harry was ok, he was better then ok, his skin was tan, his eyes clear and absolutely brilliant, there was meat on his bones; he almost glowed. 

Harry laughed again, this time it was far less manic “I hope you really meant every thing you just said, because I really think I’m going to be ok. I don’t know why it didn’t work last night, but it worked now”. 

Harry kissed me hard, his tongue instantly found mine; we kissed with such a passion, until my lungs burned and I started to get dizzy. “But Weasly said that if I knew about the spell … or what ever the hell it was that it wouldn’t work. That it wouldn’t be true” I was for a loss of words at that point. I hoped desperately that I hadn’t somehow fallen asleep and that this was a dream, the fates had never been kind to me. 

“I guess Hermione was wrong, what if you hadn’t come after me, what if Ron hadn’t told you about the spell, I would have never known that you really really loved me. And that you always will. This whole thing was one stupid, big game of chance, and I’m so sorry I put you through it… please”…

I didn’t let Harry finish, the kiss had left me more then aroused, and I could only think about worshiping this now very much alive, and beyond doubt always mine, Harry Potter. 

Harry stood up and extended his hand down to me, he had a very wolfish grin, which told me he understood completely what was happening. “Take me to your bed Severus, and love me like you only can, and like only you will.” 

I did, then an hour later I did again, after Harry came back still full of life and passion and after finding his friends to tell them every thing was ok. I did again…. Twice. 

 

The End.

 

A/N …. That was so fluffy its floating off the Page. But there was a fair amount of Angst in there as well. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Please REVIEW, I’m going to write another Snarry and what ever feed back I can get will help,. But please don’t be to mean. That you again for reading. Sadsally.


End file.
